1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, for transforming an input image into a predetermined image.
2. Related Background Art
There is recently proposed a digital copying machine which is capable of converting the color information of an original into a color signal by a photoelectric converting device such as a color CCD, and replacing an area identified as of a predetermined color by the color signal with a predetermined monochromatic density signal, thereby providing a monochromatic image.
Thus, there can be printed, with a monochromatic printer, a monochromatic image allowing to identify a color area of the input color image.
On the other hand, in ordinary copying machines, the copying density is rendered regulable.
However, if the copying density is varied in the above-mentioned digital copying machine capable of replacing the predetermined color with a predetermined monochromatic density, the replacing predetermined density also varies, so that there are encountered drawbacks that the color of the original image cannot be estimated from the printed monochromatic image and that a clear printed image cannot be obtained.